swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Ship Gunner
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: General Units The Ship Gunner controls one or more Weapon Systems not directly under the control of the Pilot. Typical sorts of weapons a Gunner might employ include the composite-beam laser on the LAAT/i Gunship or the Blaster Cannon on the Incom-T47 Airspeeder. In most cases, the Pilot retains control over some of the Weapon Systems, but the Gunner's role is largely to free up the Pilot to maneuver the ship, while the Gunner unleashes a torrent of fire against enemy Vehicles. Ship Gunners are prevalent in Starships of just about any size and can also be found operating the batteries on Ground Vehicles and other atmospheric craft. Most armored assault Vehicles and Walkers include a broad spectrum of weapons and might employ multiple Gunners. Ship Gunner Encounters Ship Gunners appear in skirmishes involving armored Vehicles or large-scale space battles. Gunners function as part of a ship's crew, anda ship with a full crew complement will have at least one Ship Gunner for each Gunner position on the vessel. In these cases, the Gunner's most vital attribute is his attack bonus, with his other statistics rarely coming into play. This said, most Ship Gunners are Pilots as well, and they can fill in for a wounded or dead Pilot or Copilot as needed. In atmospheric encounters, Ship Gunners function in much the same way, usually as part of a Walker's or armored assault Vehicle's crew. Again, a Ship Gunner can also serve as a Pilot and might be called upon to fill in for an injured comrade. Should the Vehicle be disabled, a Ship Gunner is an effective combatant and fights along with the rest of the surviving crew. A Ship Gunner's training with Heavy Weapons allows such a character to perform double duty and function as heavy infantry when needed, laying down suppressive fire with a Blaster Cannon or Missile Launcher as the situation demands. Ship Gunner Statistics (CL 7) Medium Nonheroic 4/Scoundrel 3/Soldier 3 [[Force Points|'Force Points']]:' 3 'Initiative: '''+7; '''Senses: Low-Light Vision, Perception: +6 Languages: '''Basic Defenses Reflex Defense: 19 (Flat-Footed: 17), Fortitude Defense: 20, Will Defense: 18; Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 38, Damage Threshold: 20 Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: Unarmed +9 (1d4+4) Ranged: 'Blaster Cannon +11 (3d12+5) '''Ranged: 'Blaster Cannon +6 (3d12+5) and Blaster Cannon +6 (3d12+5) with Double Attack '''Ranged: Heavy Blaster Pistol +10 (3d8+3) Ranged: Weapon System +12 (+1) Ranged: Weapon System +7 (+1) and Weapon System +7 (+1) with Double Attack Base Attack Bonus: +8, Grab: '''+10 '''Attack Options: Devastating Attack (Heavy Weapons), Double Attack (Heavy Weapons), Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Spacehound, Starship Raider Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 13, Dexterity 15, Constitution 11, Intelligence 10, Wisdom 12, Charisma 10 'Talents: Devastating Attack (Heavy Weapons), Spacehound, Starship Raider, Weapon Specialization (Heavy Weapons) Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Double Attack (Heavy Weapons), Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Skill Training (Knowledge (Tactics)), Skill Training (Use Computer), Vehicular Combat, Weapon Focus (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: Knowledge (Tactics) +10, Pilot +12, Use Computer +10 'Possessions: 'Armored Flight Suit with Helmet Package (+5 Reflex, +2 Fortitude; Low-Light Vision), Blaster Cannon, Heavy Blaster Pistol Category:Variable